Phoebe Halliwell (TUAU)
Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prue and the discovery of her younger half-sister, Paige. She is the wife of a Cupid named Coop and the mother of their children, P.J., Parker, and Peyton Halliwell. She was once pregnant with and lost a son while she was married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of The Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition, Levitation, Empathic Telepathy and Psychic Reflection. Besides this, Phoebe possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Last but not least, Phoebe could access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe is a famous columnist, and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror, and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love". History Early Life Phoebe was born on November 2nd, 1997 to the Warren witch Patty Halliwell and the mortal Victor Bennett. On March 24th, 1997, Phoebe's birth power of premonition manifested itself through her mother while still in the womb, granting Patty a vision of the future. Following this event, the unborn Phoebe combined her magic with her two older sisters, Prue and Piper, to use the Power of Three to send their future selves back to their time. Sometime after she was born, her maternal grandmother, Penny, bound her powers and erased all her magic-related memories, along with her sisters' powers and memories, in order to keep her safe from the warlock Nicholas, who was promised their powers in a pact. Unfortunately for her, almost three years after her birth, Phoebe's mother was killed by the Water Demon. As a result, Phoebe never really knew her mother, and this loss ultimately had a significant impact on her and her sisters' lives to the extent that she once confessed that if she had one wish to be granted, she would ask for time alone with her mother. At the age of ten, Phoebe was transported to the year 2002 by a spell cast by her future self, where she met two older versions of herself as well as those of her sisters Piper and Paige. She was taken to the Heavens by her Whitelighter, Leo, for safety. After she helped her older-self listen to her heart about marrying Cole, she returned to her own time, where Grams quickly erased her memory of the time travel. Phoebe was a good student, and once earned an award for Student of the Month, but became somewhat of a juvenile delinquent in her teenage years by causing trouble around school and even engaging in shoplifting. This change of character was often credited to the fact that Grams had tried to often control her, which led to to dedicate herself to rebellion out of spite. However, Piper believed her acting out was due to her unhappiness over her lack of a true mother. She was given the nickname "Freebie" in high school after making out with her old boyfriend in the principal's office. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. Being an experienced witch, Phoebe can cast spells with a hand gesture or even a thought, granting her a vast amount of magical powers. Phoebe is also considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. *'Potion Brewing:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Channeling:' The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. A witch can only ever channel so much power. Going beyond that limit risks the witch disintegrating from the inside out. Active Powers *'Extrasensory Perception:' Phoebe possesses psychic sensory powers. Her natural powers make her particularly sensitive to similar powers in others. **'Empathic Telepathy:' Phoebe is an empath with various telepathic abilities. She can read minds; project her thoughts into the minds of others; sense the emotions of others as if they were her own; and magnify or diminish the emotions of others. The range of her telepathic powers is not yet known, although, Phoebe appears to have considerable psychic reach, as she connected with Cole on an empathic plane from within the manor while he was in the Underworld, and tactical contact allows her to search the deepest recesses of a person's mind. ***'Thought Manipulation:' Phoebe can apply subtly influence onto the minds of others with her own thoughts. While not exactly the same as mesmerizing others, she can use her power to get through to people; for example, this was seen when Phoebe projected her thoughts into Prue's mind to convince Prue to not kill Paige, and Phoebe's influence helped Cole and Leo to resist the effects of Chloe's pixie dust. ***'Empathic Overload:' As hwr powers expanded, Phoebe discovers that her empathy powers grow to allow her to incapacitate or even kill another person. Later, Phoebe realizes that she murdered Cal Greene in an alternate timeline by reflecting his emotions back onto him, flooding his mind with painful emotions and memories of the women he had hurt, which causes his brain to overload. ***'Empathic Illusions:' Phoebe can induce hallucinations into the minds of others by drawing upon their own emotions. ***'Empathic Healing:' By absorbing the pain of the wounded into herself, Phoebe can induce rapid healing for the affected person; her body seems to be able to nullify this negative energy after a certain amount of time. Thus healing too many people in rapid succession can place great physical strain on her body (e.g. symptoms could include disorientation, nose bleeds, grey hair and unconsciousness). She can also heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. ***'Emotional Energy Manipulation:' As a result of her powers expanding, Phoebe's innate empathy allows her to turn emotion into fields of raw energy. When Phoebe's love expanded her powers during an intense battle with the Source, she was able to create a force-field of magical energy to protect Piper, Paige, and herself from Sources's pyrokinetic attack. During an intense sexual experience with Cole, Phoebe's fear expanded her powers which caused her to a create a "sex bomb", an energy blast that manifested in between her legs and subsequently sent Cole flying across the room. Also, when in battle against a crazed Prue she projected a force-field with the aid of her other sisters that protected the Charmed Ones from Prue's deathbolts. **'Clairvoyance:' Phoebe can perceive past or present events which she has not personally witnessed. With great concentration, Phoebe can use her clairvoyant abilities to its higher potential to psychically "see". **'Prescience:' Phoebe can foretell events which have a high probability of taking place. Since there is more than one possible future stemming from almost any given critical moment, she cannot perceive the future with absolute certainty: overlapping mental images of alternate sequences of events appear to her simultaneously, the most probable futures appearing more "luminous" than others. The farther into the future she tries to peer, the greater the number of possibilities which appear and thus the greater degree of uncertainty. Her future seeing powers are amplified by proximity to other precognitives, allowing her to see further into the future and with greater accuracy. **'Psychometry:' Phoebe can telepathically read "psychic imprints" that people leave on objects that they have handled, and thereby learn the thoughts that an individual had while handling the object, a phenomenon known as psychometry. The stronger the person's emotion while handling the object, the stronger the psychic imprint he or she leaves on it. Moreover, she can also read a person's future in this manner as well. Other Powers |-|Current= * The Power of Three: The bond and connection between Phoebe and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Phoebe and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Penny Halliwell. * Immunity: Being an upper-level witch, Phoebe is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. |-|Former= *'Mark of the S'Arcana:' After being inducted into the Sisters of Arcana, Phoebe gained the ability to command crows to an unknown extent. She lost the power along with her tattoo when she left the coven. Abilities *'Lock Picking:' Phoebe was taught by her ex-boyfriend Todd Marks how to pick an ordinary lock. *'Skilled PickPocket:' Phoebe is revealed to be a skilled pick-pocket; having picked up the technique during her rebellious teen years. *'Adept Combatant:' Phoebe is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat (i.e. kickboxing and kung-fu). Equipment *'Empathic Staff:' Melinda Warren left Phoebe a staff which allows her to focus her emotional energy when she needs it most. This staff can also be separated into escrima sticks. With the staff, she is able to project herself onto an empathic astral plane to communicate with others. Category:Characters